


Своя воля

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drama, F/F, Gen, social inequality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Женщины, вырастившие Аметин, учили её совсем разным вещам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Своя воля

У Айоны светлые волосы — нежные, почти платиновые, они лучше любого украшения оттеняют строгую красоту её лица. Аметин, не дыша, наблюдает, как её мать расчёсывает и тщательно укладывает волосы. Айона служит леди Ландре как фрейлина — огромная честь для эльфийки! — и потому должна быть безупречна.  
Идеальная — всегда прекрасна и свежа, безукоризненно одета (в эльфинаже так наряжаются только на собственную свадьбу, да и то лишь те, кто может себе такое позволить), всегда тиха и сдержана, с источающим любезность мягким голосом (леди Ландра любит слушать её пение и декламацию)... Аметин мечтает стать такой, когда вырастет. Все говорят, что у неё материны глаза, так может, и ей так же повезёт.

Мама говорит, что для этого нужно не только везение, что нужно не просто обладать милой внешностью, но и очень много трудиться. «Всё в этом мире зависит от людей, — нежно говорит она дочери. — В их власти вознести тебя или растоптать. Чтобы надеяться на награду, ты должна стать им полезной и приятной. Недостаточно просто быть послушной и знать своё место. Аметин, жизнь моя — радуй глаз, угождай, научись угадывать и исполнять пожелания прежде, чем они станут приказом — и ты будешь счастлива. Люди, подобные леди Ландре умеют ценить тех, кто их радует».

Когда Аметин была младше, она хотела знать, почему люди обладают такой властью, почему эльфы не могут сами распоряжаться собой, почему над ними должна быть чужая воля? Потом она поняла, что просто так устроен мир. Наверное, эльфы не годятся ни для чего получше, но хотя бы слуги из них выходят хорошие — если стараться.  
Аметин обещает маме, что будет стараться.  
Жаль, что поместье леди Ландры не так велико, чтобы мама могла забрать её к себе. С тех пор как папы не стало, девочка живёт с маминой троюродной сестрой, и хоть они не бедствуют, Аметин жалеет, что не может видеться с мамой чаще.

***

«Будь хорошей девочкой, жизнь моя», — Айона целует дочь на прощание. Её леди едет в Хайевер, и фрейлина не представляет, когда вернётся к Аметин. Может быть, та вырастет из этого платья за время их разлуки — дети растут быстро.

Каждый вечер Аметин тщательно расчёсывает свои волосы. Они обычные русые, совсем не такие красивые, как у мамы, но торжественные взмахи гребешка напоминают о ней.  
Каждый день Аметин приходит к воротам эльфинажа и ждёт.

Остатки разбитого под Остагаром войска возвращаются в город. Люди говорят о Море, об ужасных тварях, о гражданской войне. Однажды кто-то говорит, что замок Хайевер разрушен, и все его обитатели убиты за измену.  
Поместье Лоренов пустует со дня отъезда леди.

Айона обещала вернутся. Аметин продолжает ждать её.

***

Рыжеволосая женщина в потрёпанном доспехе останавливается перед эльфинажными воротами и будто хочет войти, но останавливается, увидев Аметин.  
— Ты... — обращается она и хмурится, будто пытается вспомнить имя, хотя откуда ей знать его? — Дочь Айоны?  
Аметин в смятении, но послушно кивает, пытаясь изобразить реверанс.  
— Похожа, — говорит женщина, продолжая хмуриться, словно это её нисколько не радует. — Твоя мать убита. О тебе есть кому позаботиться?

...Она стоит и хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь понять, что сказала эта женщина. Мама убита. Кто-то убил её. Мамы больше нет. Она не вернётся к Аметин.  
Рыжеволосая женщина делает шаг и опускает руку в перчатке лучника на детское плечо.  
— Айона спасла мне жизнь, — произносит она отрывисто. — Я в долгу перед твоей семьёй. Отведи меня в дом, где живёшь.  
У неё голубые глаза, холодные и светлые, как зимнее небо, и Аметин не поверила бы человеку с такими глазами, она никуда не пошла бы с человеком, у которого такие глаза, но женщина смотрит, и что-то есть в её взгляде, отчего девочка молча поворачивается и идёт — сквозь ворота, с тяжёлой рукой на плече.  
— Аметин, — произносит она тихо, словно это имеет какое-то значение. — Меня зовут Аметин.  
Никто больше не назовёт ей «жизнь моя». Аметин смаргивает слёзы. «Люди не должны видеть тебя плачущей, — говорила мама, — это некрасиво и будет им неприятно».  
Женщина кивает:  
— Я — Элиссив Кусланд, Аметин.

***

Командор Башни Бдения мало похожа на даму-аристократку. Она не нуждается в компаньонке или камеристке, у неё нет личной служанки. Она сама одевается, сама моется и причёсывается, сама ухаживает за своими доспехами и оружием. На праздность и изящные развлечения у неё нет ни охоты, ни времени, так что Аметин и этим не может ей услужить.  
У Аметин теперь есть собственная комната — не очень большая, но зато принадлежащая лишь ей, и там есть даже ванна и книжный шкаф, и старый гардероб из тёмного дерева (его дверцы жутковато и таинственно скрипят).  
Элиссив видится с девочкой каждый день — расспрашивает об её уроках или спускается вместе с ней на крепостной двор, где есть манекены для отработки ударов и мишени для стрельбы.  
Командор совсем не против потратить немного своего ценного времени на остроухую девчонку, и её люди следуют этому примеру. Аметин не служанка и не фрейлина, она воспитанница Командора, а это не так уж мало.  
Наверное, ей повезло.

Айону убили стрелой. Элиссив никогда не рассказывает подробностей, только «она пожертвовала собой, чтобы я могла спастись», но однажды проговорилась, что это была стрела. Аметин тренируется с луком в любую погоду; она ненавидит его и она покоряет его так же, как покоряет свою ненависть. В глазах Элиссив стынет одобрение.  
Элиссив говорит, что силу можно черпать в любых сильных чувствах, но сначала нужно преодолеть их, встать над ними, чтобы они не могли управлять тобой.  
Аметин очень старается. Одобрение Элиссив греет, но она старается не для того, чтобы угодить ей, а ради себя.

Если Элиссив в крепости, то вечером она заходит к Аметин, давая возможность поделиться новостями, и расчёсывает её отросшие и совсем потемневшие волосы.  
«Всё в этом мире зависит от нас, — говорит она однажды, усердно орудуя гребнем, словно перед ней важный кусок работы, требующий скрупулезного выполнения. — От тебя, от меня... Будущее в наших собственных руках. Только тебе решать, кем ты станешь, Аметин».

***

Когда небеса рвутся, обнажая зелёный испод мира, Аметин двадцать лет. У неё длинные тёмные волосы, которые она каждый день тщательно расчёсывает и заново убирает в тугую косу. Такая причёска бесцеремонно обнажает острые уши, но немногие решаются выказать явное пренебрежение к тихой миниатюрной девушке — исходит от неё что-то неявно намекающее, что это не лучшая идея.

Небеса рвутся, люди вокруг громко переговариваются, кричат, страх и смятение в их голосах.  
Аметин возвращается в трактир, проскальзывает к стойке и опускает на неё кошель.  
— Будь так добр, сухарей и воды на неделю, — говорит она трактирщику мягким голосом, которому хочется подчиниться.  
Поправляет за спиной колчан и ждёт свой заказ. Даже если она неверно расценила расстояние, вряд ли дорога к месту разрыва будет намного дольше.

«Вырасти собой», — не то попросила, не то велела ей Элиссив давным-давно.  
И Аметин обещала.


End file.
